


Taka sobie bajeczka

by gizmolog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fairy Tale Elements, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Humor, M/M, Storytelling
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Hajime opowiada bajkę siostrzeńcowi Oikawy. Bo Takeru poprosił, a Oikawa stwierdził, że nie umie opowiadać bajek. Hajime też nie umie, nie naprawdę, ale się postara. Problem w tym, że Oikawa się wtrąca - jak to Oikawa. Więc bajka wymyka się trochę spod kontroli... Ale tylko trochę! A poza tym to i tak wina Oikawy. Jak zawsze.





	Taka sobie bajeczka

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na potrzeby akcji Fikaton 2018 na Forum Mirriel.
> 
> W pierwotnym tekście nazywałam Iwaizumiego ustami Oikawy _Iwa-chan_ , czyli zgodnie z oryginałem kanonu, ale tutaj spolszczyłam jego przezwisko do _Iwuś_ \- _Iwa-chan_ brzmi dla mnie naturalniej, problemem jest tylko odmiana, a że odmiana w poniższym fanfiku występuje, to ułatwiłam sobie sprawę spolszczeniem. Może zostanie mi wybaczone...

\- Dawno, dawno temu...

\- Dlaczego zaczynasz od _dawno, dawno temu_ , Iwusiu?

\- Wszystkie bajki tak się zaczynają, Kupokawa.

\- Nieprawda.

\- Prawda.

\- Nieprawda, Iwusiu!

\- Prawda, Kupokawa!

\- Nie...

\- Zamknij się, Kupokawa! To ja opowiadam tą bajkę i robię to tylko dlatego, że ty powiedziałeś, że nie umiesz. Więc siedź cicho, Kupokawa.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

\- Ciii. Hajime opowiada bajkę. Cicho bądź, Tooru.

\- Jak mo...

\- DAWNO, DAWNO TEMU w pewnym lesie żyła zła wiedźma.

\- Dlaczego akurat wiedźma?

\- Bo umiała czarować. I zamknij się wreszcie, to nie jest bajka dla ciebie, nie wtrącaj się. Nie masz prawa głosu.

\- Mmmm...

\- Nie musisz go dusić poduszką, Hajime. Tooru będzie już cicho. Prawda, Tooru?

\- Ymmm, ymmmmm.

\- No widzisz? Opowiadaj dalej. Żyła zła wiedźma i co?

\- Zła wiedźma, która zazdrościła wszystkim pięknym dziewczynom w okolicy. Dlatego starała się je wszystkie wyeliminować.

\- Wyeliminować? Iwusiu, Takeru nie rozumie takich słów. Tak się nie mówi w bajkach.

\- Właśnie że rozumiem! To znaczy zabić! Nie jestem małym dzieckiem, żeby nie rozumieć takich słów!

\- Nie? A kto chciał, żeby mu opowiedzieć bajkę na dobranoc?

\- Ku-po-ka-waaaaaa! Zamknij się, bo ci przywalę.

\- Uch.

\- I co było dalej, Hajime?

\- I pewnego dnia złapała wreszcie dziewczynę, która wkurzała ją najbardziej.

\- I miała na imię Tooru?

\- Nie, Kupokawa jest wiedźmą.

\- CO?! Jak możesz, Iwu... Mmmm-mmmmmmmm-m...

\- Piękna, niewinna dziewczyna, której wiedźma nienawidziła zupełnie bez powodu, nazywała się... Kageyama.

\- Nie! Nie, tylko nie Kageyama! Iwusiu, niech to będzie nawet Ushiwaka, ale nie Kageyama! Jak możesz mi to robić!

\- Takeru, podaj mi drugą poduszkę, proszę... Dziękuję. I jak wiedźma złapała Kageyamę, to oczywiście po co?

\- Żeby ją wyleliminować.

\- Wyeliminować. Brawo. Więc żeby ją wyeliminować przywiązała ją do pala i magicznym zaklęciem rozpaliła wokół niej ogień, który miał ją spalić. Kageyama krzyczała i szarpała się, ale wiedźma była nieugięta. Chciała jej śmierci, więc wcale nie zamierzała jej uwolnić, choć Kageyama błagała ją o to ze wszystkich sił.

\- TAK!

\- Widzisz, Tooru? Hajime umie opowiadać bajki.

\- Ja też umiem: Kageyama spaliła się w proch i pył, a ekhm _wiedźma_ żyła długo i szczęśliwie. Koniec bajki; dobranoc, Takeru; Iwuś, chodź, idziemy oglądać...

\- Kupokawa, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to moja bajka i masz być cicho! Takeru, masz jakiś knebel? Poduszki to najwyraźniej za mało.

\- Knebel, Iwusiu? O co ty podejrzewasz mojego siostrzeńca? Jest jeszcze za mały na es-em.

\- Es-em?

\- Nieważne, Takeru. Słuchaj dalej. Kageyama szarpała się i krzyczała, wiedźma Kupokawa rechotała z boku...

\- Re-rechotała?!

\- ...a potem odwróciła się i odeszła, bo wiedziała, że nic nie uratuje Kageyamy.

\- TAK!

\- I wtedy nagle, zupełnie znikąd pojawił się dzielny bohater, który rzutem noża rozciął więzy Kageyamy i, przelatując na linie nad ogniem, zabrał ją ze sobą, żeby się nie spaliła.

\- Przeleciał na linie? Znaczy jak?

\- Jak... um... jak Tarzan. Wiesz, jak Tarzan latał na linie, prawda?

\- No. Dobra, to ją uratował. I co dalej?

\- I jak wiedźma zobaczyła, jaki jest przystojny, jakie ma bicepsy i sześciopak, to się w nim zakochała.

\- Naprawdę, Kupokawa?...

\- Naprawdę!

\- A jak zobaczyła jego, ten, sześciopak? I bicepsy? Był nagi?

\- Tak!

\- Chodził nago po lesie?

\- Tak!

\- Robisz nudystę z mojego bohatera, Kupokawa?

\- Ta... nie, Iwusiu, oczywiście, że nie. Odłóż ten, ten... Co to właściwie jest?

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć.

\- Dobra, przestańcie już. To jak to w końcu było: nie chodził nago po lesie, ale wiedźma zobaczyła jego mięśnie, bo? Umiała patrzeć przez ubranie? To widziała też, co jest pod ubraniem dziewczyny, którą chciała zabić?

\- Nie, nie. Widziała jego mięśnie, bo... jak bohater przelatywał nad ogniem, to jego ubranie się spaliło. O.

\- Nieźle wybrnąłeś, Kupokawa.

\- Dzięki. A bohater oczywiście nazywał się Iwuś!

\- ...

\- ...

\- Tooru... Uch, czy ty może masz ochotę dzisiaj umrzeć? Bo Hajime wygląda, jakby zamierzał cię zamordować...

\- Iwuś zawsze tak wygląda, nie przejmuj się, Takeru. On ma po prostu taką twarz. Nie każdy może być tak ładny, jak ja.

\- I nie każdy może mieć taki sześciopak, jak Hajime?

\- Takeru!

\- Właśnie, Takeru. Doskonale to ująłeś. Iwuś ma sześciopak i bicepsy, a ja mam urodę.

\- I pusto w głowie.

\- Iwusiu!

\- No dobra, bawcie się w te końskie zaloty, jak będziecie sami.

\- Takeru!!!

\- Ja chcę wiedzieć, co z bohaterem, wiedźmą i dziewczyną?

\- No więc wiedźma...

\- ...zakochana w bohaterze...

\- Niech ci będzie. Zakochana w bohaterze. Um, zakochana...

\- Chciała, oczywiście, żeby Iwuś też się w niej zakochał. Więc zrobiła się na bóstwo i...

\- Jak?

\- Co: jak?

\- Jak się zrobiła na bóstwo.

\- No... Przykleiła sobie sztuczne rzęsy i umalowała usta na czerwono. Nie wiesz, jak kobiety robią się na bóstwo?

\- Ale skąd wzięła sztuczne rzęsy? I pomadkę?

\- Wyczarowała! Przecież to wiedźma.

\- Nie, nie. Jako sztuczne rzęsy posłużyły jej nóżki, które oderwała pająkowi, a pomadkę zrobiła sobie, wyciskając wnętrzności z robaka.

\- Bleee, Iwusiu!

\- Łał, super, Hajime! Naprawdę umiesz opowiadać bajki! I co dalej?

\- No i poszła się z nim zobaczyć.

\- Gdzie?

\- W gospodzie.

\- Umówiła się z nim?

\- Nie, on tam zawsze był. Rozmawiał z tymi wszystkimi dziewczynami, które uratował, Kageyamą i resztą.

\- O czym?

\- O... hm... o siatkówce.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Pewnie. O czym innym mógłby rozmawiać Iwuś z Kageyamą? Nie mają innych wspólnych tematów. Praw-da, I-wu-siu?...

\- Jasne. Rozmawiali o siatkówce. I wtedy do gospody weszła Kupokawa. I...

\- I co? I co?

\- I...

\- I nagle zrobiła się zazdrosna!

\- Co?!

\- Zrobiła się zazdrosna! Bo Iwuś rozmawiał o siatkówce z innymi, a nie z nią! I był tam Kageyama! Który wdzięczył się do Iwusia i robił te swoje niewinne oczka, a Iwuś nie widział, że Kageyama tylko udaje, bo naprawdę jest złym i wrednym rozgrywającym, który chce wszystko odebrać Oikale!

\- ...

\- Naprawdę, Kupokawa?...

\- Tak! I wiedźma się wkurzyła, i wybuchała gniewem, całkiem dosłownie, i spaliła wszystko!

\- ... Bohatera też?...

\- Tak! Była taka zła, taka ZŁA, a on ją zdradził i to z kim, z Kageyamą! Nie miał prawa żyć! Wszyscy musieli zginąć!

\- ... Wiesz, Tooru, czasem mnie przerażasz...

\- Tylko czasem? Mnie on przeraża cały czas.

\- Wcale tego po tobie nie widać, Hajime.

\- Jestem dobry w udawaniu, uwierz mi, Takeru. Mam sporo lat wprawy.

\- Niech ci będzie. Ale wracając do bajki...: bohater zginął, jego dziewczyny zginęły, a wiedźma?...

\- A wiedźma wzniosła toast za spalone trupy, a potem żyła długo i szczęśliwie.

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć: długo i samotnie...?

\- Phi!

\- Czyli koniec bajki?

\- Koniec!

\- Koniec. Idź spać, Takeru, jest już późno.

\- No dobra...

\- Iwuś, zawsze taki odpowiedzialny!

\- Ktoś w tym zespole musi być odpowiedzialny, Kupokawa. A skoro kapitan ma kiełbie we łbie...

\- Kapitan od czegoś ma zastępcę!

\- Przy takim wiedźmowatym kapitanie zastępca to prawdziwy bohater, nie da się ukryć...

\- Idź spać, Takeru!

\- Pójdę, jak da się tu zasnąć! Wynocha z mojego pokoju!

\- Chodź, Oikawa, zobaczymy, jaki film o kosmitach wybrałeś dla nas tym razem...

\- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz, Iwusiu!

\- O mój Boże... Naprawdę, idźcie sobie, bo zaraz zwymiotuję...

\- A tego byśmy nie chcieli... Dobranoc, Takeru.

\- Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc. Karaluchy pod poduchy, a szczypawki...

\- DOBRANOC, TOORU!

Dobranoc.

**Author's Note:**

> Promptem dla tego fanfika był krótkometrażowy film animowany dostępny na YT - o [ten](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMBnrFPwsAg). Opowiadana w tekście bajka jest praktycznie streszczeniem głównych wątków tego filmiku, ale jeśli ktoś jest ciekawy zobaczyć, jak dokładnie wyglądał prompt, to zapraszam, bo film jest fajny. 


End file.
